The Tragedy of a Rose
by alicatk
Summary: We know about Edward, Alice, Carlysle, Emmet, and Esme's past lives. But Rosalie's human life has never been brought to light. Maybe there is a reason that she is so jealous of Bella's humanity...REVIEW IF YOUR WANT MORE!
1. Chapter 1 prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of twilight including it's charaters or plot...stephenie beat me to it

The Tragedy of Rosalie

Prologue:

Suddenly, everything stopped. _I must be dead,_ I thought. _Why is everything so dark? Is there no heaven or hell, just an immense blackness that goes on and on for eternity? _I lay for a few minutes, pondering this. Suddenly, the most beautiful, musical voice I have ever heard in my life (or now, my afterlife) called out to me through the dark abyss:

"Rosalie, open your eyes. It's over."

I prepared myself for the sight of an angel, or even god, and slowly opened my eyes.


	2. Chapter 1 Excitement

Chapter 1

Excitement

October 5th, 1931

School.

I'd only been back for two months, and I already thought I would die from boredom.

I was sitting in my 4th period class waiting for one of Mrs. Ferris' incessant lectures about the importance of good needlepoint to end. I honestly don't understand why this class wasn't dropped along with the others of its kind during the turn of the 20th century. Obviously, she was trying to explain that now, but she was, again, failing.

_Why do I even bother?_

I hadn't learned anything useful in school since 9th grade when I studied arithmetic, and even then, it was only how to complete long division in my head.

And when is this useful? Well, when I go shopping of course: I can easily figure out tax without the struggling poor excuses of females try to figure it out on their notepads.

But now I was in 12th grade, a senior in one of the few, new age co-ed schools in this dread capitol city of Providence. After I graduate in May, I will be free. Well, until my parents decide to marry me off that is. You would think, with all of these women rights groups starting up, my parents would at least let me decide if and when I get married.

It really is no big deal. It is not as though I could ever fall in love with someone. This way, I at least get to have a child, the one and only thing I have ever wanted from this life. Mother wants me to have children so that I can pass on my genes. I really don't think beauty is inherited that way. Father wants me to have children so that the other rich people can say, "Oh, look! Richard Watson is a grandfather! He is the luckiest man alive; he has wealth, power, and now a beautiful grandchild…"

I want a child so that I can raise her to not turn out like me.

I am different. Not in any incapacitating way. I just think differently.

I am absolutely gorgeous, fantastically rich, and the most popular girl in school. But what does that matter.

I have no friends. I have people who claim to be my "best friends" but they don't know a single thing about me. I can't blame them. They are just normal. I am the one who is different, the one who has never been able to connect with anyone, ever.

So, yes. If I have a daughter, I will raise her to not be like me. At all. Except for the beauty thing. It helps.

Finally, the droning of the teacher stops and she allows us to gather our belongings. Naturally, everyone in the room starts talking; my seat partner is no exception.

"Oh my gosh, Rosalie, you will never guess what amazingly astounding news I have just recently received!" screamed Viviane.

I could not find it in myself to be excited along with her. As long as I have known Viviane, which has been a very long period of thirteen years, she has been known to blow everything out of proportion. I honestly can't understand why I still consider her my friend, but when you are popular, certain people just always flock around you.

So, as my duties as "best friend" imply, I quickly responded, "What is this amazingly astounding news that so interests you? Honestly, I can't imagine," with about as much zip as I could muster.

"Well, I have just found out from Elizabeth, who just found out from Ida P., that there is a new boy in school who has to be the most handsome boy anyone has ever laid their admiring eyes upon!"

"That is positively superb Viviane, and in what possible way do you think this bit of information pertains to me?"

"Oh, I well I couldn't fathom why it wouldn't! Rosalie, you know you are the most beautiful girl in the entire school, probably the entire world!" Like I said, she emphasizes things a lot. "Why won't you at least let one lucky guy take you on a date?" she said quite desperately.

Of course she would bring that up. Not one person I have ever met has understood my thoughts or actions, especially when it comes to my interactions with people. So, naturally, I have just decided that there is no point in trying to have a beau. The relationship would be totally based on appearances. Many, if not all, of the boys in this school have asked me to dine, and all have been turned down. It is not that I want to hurt their feelings, they just don't interest me; not many people do. I have just always been so annoyed and bored with the trivial lives of my fellow students. They simple do no understand that in the grand scheme of things, they do not matter. They are dust blowing in the wind. Quite simply, I have just accepted that I will never be able to connect with them.

"You know I'm not interested in any of the boys at this school." I protested. This school taught 1,000 teenagers, the biggest school in the state of Rhode Island according to our principal. I could hardly know everyone on grounds, but it didn't stop them from knowing who I was. I quite often was rather frightened by that concept.

"Ah, but you have yet to be introduced to Lee Marks."

"And your point would be?"

"Oh, come on! This could finally be the guy that wins you over!"

"Right, I am absolutely positive that this pathetic pretty boy is going to be the one who finally catches my interest." She was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Alright, alright, just don't you come crying to me when someone else takes him instead of you…"

"I'm sure I will be absolutely heartbroken."

The bell that signals the end of 4th period finally rang and we were released from the classroom for lunch. We walked towards the benches that served as a temporary eating area while the cafeteria was being rebuilt after the fire this summer. There we met up with my fellow beautiful "friends" Ann, Barbara, and Leslie as well as their respective boyfriends Richard, Bruce and Donald. As we started pulling out our lunch boxes, I noticed a rather large commotion going on around the basketball courts. Writing it off as another pathetic lunchtime game, I didn't pay any attention, at least I didn't until Viviane started tugging my sleeve.

"Rosalie, it's him! Oh my gosh, you have got to see this guy."

Not wasting any time for my reaction, she pulled me up, grabbed me by the hand, and ran over to the courts.

"Viviane, I don't see how there could be anything that special about this boy. I mean, perhaps he is talented at basketball but…"

I didn't finish, couldn't finish, wasn't able to find any word except for "oh". There _he_ was, running down the court, dribbling a ball, without his shirt. He had the most amazing dark brown curly hair with the most fascinating features I had ever seen, even in advertisements in Vogue. But aside from his beauty, he also had the most built body I had ever seen. Yet, even with his large muscle mass, he did not look overly bulky, just powerful like I had always pictured a Roman warrior to look like. He quickly and easily scored, muscles rippling as he leapt into the air. I had no control over my body right now, but if I could think comprehensively, I would have realized I was standing at the edge of the court, mouth agape and expression awed.

"Lee! Lee! Over here!" shouted Viviane.

Lee turned towards us. He looked at Viviane, smiled, and jogged over. I finally did realize, with horror, my disastrously unflattering facials and quickly transformed my face into a calm smile. However, I was caught completely by surprise when he arrived in front of us. He quite literally towered over me, not something I was used to since I was a statuesque 5'9". Immediately, I was intimidated.

But that was not the only thing I felt; there was an oddly uncomfortable tightening in my stomach. I couldn't place it, for I had never felt such an ache before.

"Hey, Viviane right?" he asked. She nodded then spurted off a rambling response.

"Yeah, that would be my name, Viviane. Don't worry, I don't blame you for being unsure, it is your first day here. You were amazing! I don't think I have ever seen anyone that gifted at such sport. Are you going to try out for the team? You should, you would be absolutely fantastic! Oh! So sorry, how could I forget? This is my best friend, Rosalie. I've told her that you were the most amazing boy in the world and so, of course, I had to introduce her to you. Alright?" She looked like she wasn't quite able to get a breath in. I had never seen her sputter this much, ever. _She must be in love with him._

However, I quickly found out that her sentiments were not returned. He smiled calmly at her but had a look in his eyes that I recognized from my own face as long suffering. Funny, he only just met her today and he has already formed the same opinion about her as I have.

"Well, I will have to think about it," Lee replied. "I was on the wrestling team back in Virginia, so I was thinking I would probably do that here as well_." Well, he sure does look like a wrestler, _I thought. "Rosalie? It's a pleasure to meet you."

_Hmm, he said that a bit coolly._ _He probably thought I was some blonde idiot who was only interested in him because of his appealing looks._ Boy, did I know some girls like that. _However, good looks are probably all he has,_ I inferred, based on the fact that no smart guys I had ever met worked on their bodies that much. I decided that I wouldn't allow him think I was slightly interested in him, which, to my surprise, I was.

So instead of flashing him my, Fall For Me You Lovesick Puppy smile, I smirked and said, "Pleased to make your acquaintance. Your show right a few moments ago was almost obscenely astounding."

Noticing my condescending tone, he frowned. _Maybe he's not too extremely dumb, he's observant at the very least._ Then he did something I had not expected: instead of turning away and going after the girl he already knew he had a chance with (a.k.a. Viviane), he peered straight into my eyes. Of course, I choose this moment to be unawares and was caught up in him. His eyes were a dark green and I suddenly got images of forests in my mind. We stared at each other while Viviane prattled on about how he must join us for lunch. I could tell, just by the depth of his eyes, that he was completely unlike the rest of the boys I had met. I would have to be on my guard, he might surprise me.

Finally, Viviane had finished and was, of course, again panting. However, Lee continued to stare straight into my eyes for a few more heartbeats, now looking slightly puzzled. I became even more intimidated. He then turned to her and told her he would be delighted to join us for lunch. With him no longer staring me down, I finally realized I had been holding my breath. I let it out and struggled to regain control. We allowed him to retrieve his shirt and lunch pail then led him to our table. After quick introductions, I sat down; purposely sitting as far away from Lee as I could manage.

He noticed. While the others started talking to him, he would sometimes look down the table at me as though trying to figure me out. I had told myself I wouldn't look, but I soon found that impossible. The depth of his eyes would pull me out of my thoughts and hold while he tried to search my soul. At least, that's what it felt like. I was scared to death. Who was this young man who thought he could try to understand me? No one did, not my friends, not my parents, or the rest of my family for that matter. How could he be any different?

I yanked my eyes away and closed them. I took a deep breath and tried to steady myself. I soon found that I couldn't. I was filled with an intense desire to be near Lee, to talk to him, to share all my thoughts with him. _NO!_ _Stop Rosalie, this is madness. What are you doing? Calm down, breathe. He is no different from anyone else. He is no different from anyone else. He is no different from…_

As much as I tried telling myself this, repeating it as I would a mantra during yoga, I knew I was wrong. _Dear Lord in Heaven, why did you send me this torment?_ I slowly opened my eyes, expecting him to still be analyzing me from his seat further down the benches.

But I was wrong, he wasn't looking at me. In fact, he was looking at someone else, Viviane. I didn't understand what happened next. I was suddenly furious, my heart raced madly, my pupils dilated, and I felt the urge to wring her neck! _What is this, what's wrong with me?_ Then I figured out what it was. I was jealous. That had never happened before. I had never felt the need. I had everything, all the guys I could ever want (even if I didn't want them), all the money I could ever need (my dad ran the biggest New England branch of Ford Automobiles), and all the friends I could ever want. Jealousy was a monster I didn't expect ever to encounter. Boy was I wrong.

He suddenly looked over, and, seeing my furious face, started smirking and shaking his head. Ooh, I did that make me even more mad. No one smirked at me. I did the smirking. It's what I do! Unable to hold myself in any longer, I did what I had to do to keep from hurling myself at the newcomer: I left. I grabbed my articles and escaped. Now where did I escape to? Where was the top secret sanctuary of Rosalie Gail Watson? Where did I go to cry and think things over?

The lavatory.

That is were I went while crying my eyes out. That is were I went while I cursed Lee to an eternity in the fires of hell. That is were I went…to reapply. My beauty is the only thing that I think is unique about me. It is what everyone remembers me by, the thing that attracts everyone to me. So, obviously, I take care of it.

When I am feeling depressed about my inability to connect with anyone, I am comforted by the fact that I am beautiful. It is my beauty that will keep me from being forgotten. My hair is long and blonde, with a few slight waves in the back. My eyes are a glowing light brown, often commented upon during the labors of the high school boys when they try to impress me. My lips are full and already have a natural red tint, without my having to add any lip stick. My cheekbones are set high in my perfect face. I'm not overly conceited, these attributes are just fact.

Was Hercules conceited when he said he was half a god? Was Achilles conceited when he said he could never be killed? Was Robin Hood conceited when he said he could win and archery contest? No, these are just facts that they have learned to cope with. Just as I have learned to understand my beauty.

After gathering myself up, I came up with some more facts:

1. There is finally someone I have met who I am completely unable to predict.

2. This same someone is also trying to figure me out…something I haven't even been able to do.

3. I have finally found myself attracted and interested in one specific person, naturally, the same specific person listed in numbers 1 and 2:

Lee

I had just exited the bathroom when the bell annoying church bell that signified the start of 5th period rang. I walked to my next class, English, and sat down in my normal seat in the middle of the classroom. I had just started to pull out my book when the door opened. I looked up, and found myself staring at beautiful, dark green eyes.

_Blast!_ Of course it was just my luck that he would be in this class. Thank the stars that every seat around me was taken, leaving Lee to choose from the seats in the back. He chose to sit in my row, two seats behind me. _Oh well, at least I wont have to worry about accidentally looking at him._ The teacher, Mr. Lewis, set about introducing his lesson, and I tried to pay attention.

But I couldn't. In most books, there is usually a scene where the protagonist feels as if they are being watched, where they feel someone's eyes boring into them. I couldn't concentrate, because I felt that way now. I felt uneasy, but I didn't have to look around to know who it was. Even though I did look. A huge mistake.

I turned around in my seat to see if it truly was _him_ that was giving me these shivers. Obviously it was, and, of course, once I looked at him, I was caught up in his eyes again. He stared at me too. Then, after what must have been a few minutes, he smiled and raised one eyebrow. I then heard a voice calling my name. I thought is was just my subconscious, until I felt the Mr. Lewis' pointer tap my shoulder.


	3. Chapter 2 Welcome home

Chapter 2

Welcome Home

"Dr. Cullen? Dr. Cullen? You have a phone call from home."

"Thank you Beth," I replied to my assistant who had just called me from the front desk. I left the examination room I had just finished treating a client in for my office down the hall. When I opened the door and stepped into the richly furnished, mahogany walled room, I took a deep breath. The heightened smell that I had been granted after my transformation allowed me to smell the wood's history, back to when it had been a small sapling in the lumber yard it had grown to maturity in. I sat down at my desk and lifted the receiver off my telephone's hook.

"Hello?" I said. I didn't have to wait very long before my beautiful wife replied.

"Hello? Oh, Carlisle, he's back! Edward is back to stay!" Esme shrieked with obvious joy. In a human, her voice right then would have sounded somewhat calm, but in the voice of someone of her species, it stood for a very startling sound. I knew my newly transformed wife of eight years was probably bubbling with emotion.

I had to admit, I was about ready to bubble as well from the news.

"Did he just arrive? What brought him back? Put him on the phone."

There was a slight pause, and then the line was picked up again.

"Carlisle?" queried my adopted son Edward, the one who had been living on his own for the past three years, and the one who had been my first real companion.

"Edward, I knew you would come back to us."

"You were right, about everything. I'll explain to you fully when you come back home from the office."

I didn't want to let him go, I didn't want to ever hang up. These three years had been some of the most pain filled years of my nearly 300 year existence.

But I knew I would have to hang up now and finish with my last two clients before I could find out about Edward's recent adventures. I quickly said goodbye and painfully hung up the phone. Then I swiftly raised myself from the chair and was out of my office before any human could have finished blinking an eye; just another perk of being what I am.

A vampire.

By the time I walked into my last appointment I was jumpy with excitement, and was immediately greeted by the alluring scent of blood. The others of my kind all thought I was immune to the smell of blood, but I really just have learned to think about something else: the fact that the humans I am supposed to live off of have thoughts, have family, have emotion. Once I made up my mind not to attack the young girl, it was done. No more temptation. Once I remembered who she was, there is no thought in my head about killing the innocent human.

Only of saving her.

The others of my kind also think there was something wrong with the way I was created, for I am different from them. Unlike them, I don't hunt humans. I have never drunk the blood of a human, and I never will. When I was first created, I was disgusted with what I was. Disgusted. So, I starved myself. I didn't eat anyone. I even tried suicide. I jumped from high heights, I tried to drown myself in the sea; but, I soon learned that it is nearly impossible to kill a vampire.

After starving myself for so long, I became very weak. One day, I was wandering, wraithlike, through the forest when I came upon a herd of deer. Unable to stop myself, I attacked and slaughtered the entire group. After, while reflecting on what I had just done, I realized that I had an alternative to human. I had eaten deer in my past life as a human, it was therefore not wrong to continue doing so in this curse of a life I was forced to live now. From then on, I worked on my ability to withstand drinking human blood, and prepared for my next challenge.

_If I was no longer able to be human_, I decided, _then I would_ _do everything in my power to help them._

So, I swam to France from England, where I had lived ever since my birth. There, I learned the art of medicine, which I have been practicing ever since.

I stitched up her leg wound which she said had been caused by falling off of her bike. Humans are incredibly clumsy creatures.

After the child was released, I quickly finished my charts and exited the building. My fellow doctors always pat me on the back for riding my bike all the way to the office from my remotely located residence. They couldn't be farther from the truth; I only brought the bike to the hospital to keep up appearances. I did not ride my bicycle; I carried it while I ran through the forest. Running is second nature to vampires. We go faster then the fastest horse could ever run. I sped home, threw my bicycle down in the shed outside the mansion, and burst through the door.

Edward and Esme had already heard me approaching, so, naturally, they were waiting by the front door. Edward and I slammed into each other as we pulled each other into the biggest bear hug, ever. I looked over at my beloved Esme, and I was sure that if it was possible, she would be crying.

She had always been extremely attached to Edward. It must have something to do with the situation of how she had met him.

Eight years ago, when Esme was still human, she had been married to a dastardly man, Bill, who abused her about as often as he breathed. She was continually in a state of unhappiness. However, there was a single bright side to her torment: she was pregnant for the first time and was amazingly excited about being a mother. She prepared the house for the baby, bought as many baby clothes as her husband would allow her to, and painted the extra room in the house in simple pastel colors that would be easy on her child's young eyes. Her son was born early, just a little tiny baby, but the nurse had said that it was not crippling in his case. Esme thought that her life would be forever blessed, for that was how her mother had always described parenthood to her.

She loved her son as much as any one person could love another. Nursing and changing him was not a chore, it was a miracle. All of her days were spent at the side of his crib, walking him in his stroller, or nursing him on her rocking chair.

However, a few days after the birth, her child contracted a fever and died a sudden and horrible death.

Left with no one to live for, she committed suicide and jumped from a cliff. I was working in the morgue that she was brought into. Contrary to the beliefs of the people who had delivered her body, she was not yet dead, although she probably would have been paralyzed for life.

Yet, even in her obvious pain and loss of consciousness, I could tell that her beauty was unsurpassed by any I had ever seen. I fell in love with her at first sight. That night, I snuck back into the morgue and brought her home to my residence at the time, a ranch style house in northern Tennessee. Edward had already been told about Esme, her position, and what I planned to do for her, so when I arrived, he had already set up a bed.

I laid her down and brushed the hair back from her eyes. Such glorious hair, it was caramel colored with soft curls. Edward coughed behind me and drew me out of my reverie. He reminded me of the importance of quickly starting the transformation process before she actually did expire. I took a deep breath, then I leaned over and buried my teeth in her neck. I could only stand to stay in that position long enough for the appropriate amount of venom to penetrate her blood system. I then drew back and waited for the process to begin.

After one minute of strained silence, her scream pierced the air. Her eyelids fluttered open and she looked absolutely panicked. I leaned over her again and tried to sooth her, but to no avail. She started screaming that she was on fire, that I must help her and make the pain go away. I winced, for I know I had given her this torture, but I knew it was necessary if I was to save her. I told her that I couldn't stop the fire, but that I would be here the whole time to give her support.

She looked at me, straight in my eyes and held my gaze for a moment, then her eyes lost focus and she slipped into a restless slumber.

I turned to look at Edward, only to find his face arranged in an absolutely horrified expression. I gave him an inquiring glance, and he answered my unasked question.

"I know why she fell off of the cliff," he stated simply.

Edward, as a vampire, had been blessed with an extra special talent; he had the ability to read minds. I do not know for sure why that is so, but I had met another vampire many years previous who had also been able to see someone else's thoughts. There were other vampires I had met that had been given other gifts, but not one of them seemed to know why.

If Edward was so badly scared by Esme's past, then I would trust him to have a reason.

_Why then? Was she pushed? _I thought, frowning.

"Her baby died."

_Oh._ Now I understood. She hadn't fallen. She had jumped.

I looked back at the beautiful women lying before me as she twisted and writhed in agony. I went to her side, sat down on the bed, and held her delicate hand. I could feel her pulse beating erratically against my thumb, and I was suddenly swept up in emotion. What she had gone through was something I couldn't even begin comprehend. When I was transformed, I had left nothing behind but an overzealous, evil hunting father. Suddenly, I realized something that horrified me more than the idea of her dead child, she was married. I couldn't make her become a vampire, to become my beloved, if she was already in love with someone else.

I cursed myself inwardly at my inability to remember to check on details before I threw myself into something. Now I knew that I would most likely have to kill her since I had vowed never to take anything away from someone who deserved it, and she so obviously did deserve love.

"She didn't love him."

"What?" I asked Edward, surprised, yet, at the same time, knowing I shouldn't be.

"She didn't love her husband, Bill. He abused her constantly and she was only married to him because her parents had pushed them together."

I was furious.

In my time here on this earth, I had seen many customs changes since I was born in the early 1640's. However, one of the only traditions that were at this time still unchanged was the fact that marriages were still for the most part arranged. Love had very little, if anything to do with who a person was married to, marriages were all centered on the enhancing of social connections and social power.

But to think that this beautiful woman had been so tortured by a man she had never chosen to marry in the first place infuriated me. What a horrible life God, the fates, or whoever was in charge, had granted her.

Suddenly motivated by my fury, I roared, loud enough to wake the dead (but, fortunately, not Esme) and stormed out of the house. It was now two-o-clock in the morning, but that did not enter my thoughts as I ran to Esme's previous residence. I did not get far, however, from the house, for I was suddenly pounced upon from behind and I tumbled to the ground where I was then pinned to the soft earth by two strong, solid arms.

"Don't do it Carlisle, it's not worth it. You will only regret it," Edward said calmly while struggling to hold me down.

At first I felt my anger turning from the Bill person, to Edward. _Who does he think he is, trying to keep me from punishing the evil man who had helped drive Esme over the edge?_ Then I realized what I had been about to do; I had been about to kill a human being, something I had sworn never to do. I would have broken a 300 year old vow.

I relaxed and lay breathing for a moment. I let Edward help me up. I felt tired, exhausted, like I needed a good night's sleep: something, of course that I would never be able to have since vampires are not able to sleep. He slowly led me back to the house. I opened the front door then immediately went to sit at Esme's side. I touched her hand, and her eyes opened. She looked surprisingly calm_. It must be a lull, _I thought.

She looked at me, her eyes full of confusion. "Who are you?" she whispered. Her voice was slightly awed.

"Carlisle, and I'm here to make it all work out all right."

She smiled a sad smile and looked away. "Nobody could make that happen."

Just then, Edward walked over and sat down on her other side. He tapped her shoulder lightly and she looked up at him.

"I can help," he said. "You miss your son, right?" he paused. "Could I be your son? My mom and dad died five years ago during the influenza epidemic, and ever since, I've been raised only by Carlisle. Having a mom is something that I have really missed, and I would really appreciate it if you would think of me as your son."

Esme looked at him, frowned as if in thought, then smiled, and reached out the hand that I wasn't stroking to lightly cup his face.

"Of course."

Edward and Esme's relationship grew from there. Esme taught him the manners he had forgotten since he was transformed and he began slowly began to regard her as his mother, even though he was technically a few years older than she was.

That was why his leaving dealt her such a blow.

Half a decade after Esme was created, Edward started to question our lifestyle. He began to wonder why, if we had been created to live off of human blood, that we didn't. When I was unable to satisfy his questions, he left.

He wanted to try the lifestyle of a regular vampire, to see if being "vegetarian" was really the way to live. So he packed up his things and left.

But not before I had given him a few thousand dollars for him to live off of. I loved him like a son, and I was not going to force him to make something of his undead life without my help.

Esme was heartbroken. It was like she had lost her baby all over again. I tried to consol her, but she soon fell into a depression that lasted a few months. Eventually, she realized that he could not be gone forever and began await his return.

I did not like her pining away for him, but it seemed as if her hopes were the only thing keeping her with me, so I let her dream.

I also believed he would return to us. Though I did not think it would solely be because of his love for us. If he had not had his special power, I might not have had as much hope for a permanent return, but since he did have his gift, I knew I could hope.

For before he killed any human, he would be forced to hear the thoughts of that person. He would be able to hear their fears, hear their regrets, hear about the things they wished they could tell their loved ones before they died such a horrible death. And since I knew Edward had a conscience, I knew he would not be able to live with himself.

But three years passed by. I did not hear from Edward and I almost began to loose faith. I started to head towards my own depression, but Esme never gave up hope. Her ability to believe that he would eventually return and the love that we had developed for each other were the only things that were able to keep me going.

So when I did let go of Edward from our passionate bear hug, I went straight to Esme and enfolded her in my arms. She buried her head in my chest while I looked over her head at Edward and thought accusingly, _She was heartbroken when you left. _Then my face softened,_ But she never stopped believing you would come home._

He smiled desolately and nodded.


	4. not really a chapter

Sorry, this does not follow the story………….

but apparently…nobody wants an update because….

NOBODY IS LEAVING ANY COMMENTS 

Grrr

I need at least 10 comments total to get me the urge to write more….

Cuz I really want to


	5. Chapter 3 the future

all right..blah blah blah

I don't own twilight… or any of its characters….like im smart enough to come up with it on my own anyway…

Heres chapter 3, hope u like it!

Chapter 3

The Future

My eyes shot wide open in surprise.

"Eh hem…" rasped the voice of my somewhat ancient English teacher, Mr. Lewis.

I was still turned around in my seat, facing Lee. I winced. I slowly turned around and saw my teacher, standing with his arms crossed in front of his chest. But there was something strange about his expression; he seemed as if at any minute he would explode, but that instead he was trying to restrain himself.

_Odd,_ I thought.

"Miss Rosalie **Watson**," he began. He put a strong emphasis on my last name. I didn't really understand it.

"Would you kindly explain why you did not respond to me after I called your name a grand total of 5 times?"

_Uh oh,_ I couldn't just tell them that I was staring in the eyes of the guy that I had recently started to regard as something of a threat, as though I was going to throw myself at him.

Wait.

Mr. Lewis wanted me to do something against my will.

That was another thing I didn't have happen to me very often; I was the one that always had things go my way. In fact, I quite often was called such names as "pig-headed" and "tenacious" and "spoiled brat".

So instead of acting like the condemned students who usually stood in my position, I narrowed my determined eyes and stared my teacher down.

"Is that absolutely necessary, Mr. Lewis?" I asked coolly with my right eyebrow raised.

"In any other case, I would have to punish you with 15 slaps across the hand. However, seeing as you are an exception to almost every rule, I will let you off."

Now I understood the emphasis on my last name.

He was scared of my parents, their social connections, and, most of all, their lawyers.

Now, most people think that I should feel blessed to have such powerful support, but I really just think it makes me unable to fully support myself.

At this point, almost the entire room started to whisper amongst themselves. _Great, now I'm the subject of more gossip._ Just what I needed, especially after all the attention I had been given from my reaction to Lee.

This guy was ruining my life.

Mr. Lewis turned back to the chalk-board and continued of with his lesson.

I didn't even pretend to pay attention.

I sat in my seat, my arms crossed in front of me, my lips pressed in a furious scowl. I remained like that for the rest of the class.

Finally, the class ended; a grand total of 53 minutes after the incident. I knew exactly for I had been counting.

I swiftly stood up and left the room before anyone else had even grabbed their book bags.

After storming out, I practically ran to Tyler, my chauffer. He immediately caught the power of my dark mood, and opened my door without a word.

I climbed in and settled myself while Ty shut the door. He briskly walked around the car, slid into his seat, and drove off. It was only five minutes later when finally couldn't hold on to his curiosity any longer.

"Did you have a bad day, Miss Watson?"

"The worst, Ty, the absolute worst."

"Well, is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Tyler was like the dad I was supposed to have, the kind that cares about what you really think rather than what I want. He had been my own private butler for who knows how long.

"No Tyler, I don't think anyone could make me feel better. Not today."

He looked over and gave me a comforting smile.

"You know I'd do anything for you Miss Watson, don't ya?"

"Yeah, I know," I attempted to smile back, but failed miserably.

At that moment, we pulled into the large circular driveway that opened into the front of my house. Tyler picked up my backpack, and then exited the car. He came around to my side again and opened my door. I sluggishly stood up and almost crawled into the house.

Tyler had, of course, beaten me in and had already summoned the one person I could really trust and rely on, Beatrice, my maid. She had been the one who had raised me; my mom didn't have time for that.

As soon as I stepped onto the tiled threshold of our reception area, I was enfolded into Beatrice's decent sized bosoms and held there by her rather meaty arms.

"Oh sweetheart, tell Old Bea all about it!"

I managed to lift my face up and out of its previous, slightly uncomfortably position. Tying to look convincing, I smiled up at her and took in her familiar face. She was a matronly woman with bold features and chubby cheeks. I loved her like no other, even though she still was not able to understand or predict my actions; just like everyone else that is.

"Not now Bea, I have to finish my needlepoint take-home work."

"Well, you can finish while you spill what's on your mind."

Without any further time wasted on waiting for my response, she grabbed my waist and dragged me up the grand staircase to my room.

Once we arrived in my large, Victorian styled room, Bea lightly deposited my stiff body on the bed, which was, by the way, much larger than any decent person would need by themselves. She went to my vanity and picked up my needlework project. She paused, softly fingering my handiwork and looked up at me.

"Sweetie, it's gorgeous. After you get it back from Mrs. Ferris, I think I will add this design to a new blanket for your window seat." She smiled kindly, then handed me the project. "Now, what happened today? You look like a ghost."

Embarrassed at how I was acting, I looked away, down at the hardwood floor.

"Nothing happened it was an uneventful day," I lied, still not looking at her.

"Oh, no. You are not getting away with that young lady. I haven't seen you this emotional since you were 14 and you were first asked out for a date." Darn her for being so observant. I knew I would never be able to keep from confiding in her.

"Fine, there is a new boy at school and I can't understand him. In fact, I'm scared to death of him."

Bea looked surprised for a moment, then her face turned into a sly grin.

"Oh, is that so. This boy, is he handsome?" she asked, pretending to be indifferent.

"Well, yes, if you think that a major body builder is handsome, you will think he is too."

She raised her eyebrows at that and looked down and started fiddling with her hands. Most likely she was trying not to laugh.

"Oh, so he is strong then. What else is so scary about him, or are you just afraid that he will beat you up?" She was trying to lighten the mood, bless her heart.

"No, he doesn't seem like a bully. He just…" I paused, "I don't know. I can't describe it. He just…intimidates me."

She looked up at me then with a curious expression in her eyes. She had a knowing smirk on her face and her eyes quite fairly sparkled up at me.

"Does this young man have a name?"

"Lee. Lee Marks."

"I see. Has he shown any specific interest in you?"

I looked away again, focusing on my hands as the stitched the design onto the fabric I was using.

"Well, yes…I think…I mean, perhaps…I mean…I don't know! I don't know if he has his eye on me, I don't know anything about him!" I was almost crying again. This had to be one of the worst days of my life.

Bea saw how affected I was. She stood up and walked over to me. She took the needlework from my trembling hands and put it on my bedside table. Then, she pulled me into a strong, yet soft embrace. Unable to contain myself anymore, I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in her shoulder and for the second time that day, I was crying again.

We remained like that for a long time, even after I stopped crying I remained safe in her arms. Finally, I stood up and wiped the remnants of tears from my eyes. At that exact moment, there came a soft tap at the door.

Bea went to answer it and I sat back down on my bed and closed my eyes and just breathed.

Bea quietly shut the door and came to my side.

"Honey, your father just came home. Dinner will be in half and hour. Why don't we get you out of these clothes and into something suitable?"

I nodded and she helped me up. I swayed on my feet but stayed standing after the vertigo calmed down.

She walked towards my closet and opened it. She knew what kind of clothes were expected for dinner, so she picked out a lovely dress for me to wear.

It was a dark purple frock with a peter pan neck and puffy cap sleeves. On the right hip, there was a red flower and a light purple ribbon spilling off the side.

Perhaps the perfect word that could be used to describe it was "chaste".

But in my family, chaste was expected of the daughter of a household such as mine, even if the daughter was technically of age.

My parents critique everything I do, for they expect to marry me off to some very high ranking social aristocrat; and since they control all of my inheritance and could very easily take that away, I do what they want me to.

And if that means dressing up as a frump every time my father eats with us, so be it.

After the dress was on, my hair came next. My hair has a lovely natural curl to it, but my parents still expect me either to have my hair in a high bun or in barrel curls swept back in a ponytail.

If they still wanted to pretend I was 10, all the power to them.

I really didn't care what I wore to dinner, nobody saw me except for my parents and our servants. Besides, no matter what I wear, I am beautiful.

So as Bea set about setting my curls, I thought about what I was going to do the next day in school. I obviously couldn't act like the imbecile that I had acted like today. I obviously couldn't pay any particular attention to Lee; none at all would be preferred. I also obviously couldn't let anyone, especially my gossip loving "friends" who pay attention to my every move.

I could feel the curlers getting hot, but I didn't pay any attention.

What was I going to do?

How did he do it? He obviously was interested in me too…wasn't he?

Yes, I was fairly sure he was interested. So how was it that he able to be so calm around me?

Was he just suave? Ooh, I hate suave people: they make me sick.

But, no, I don't think that was it.

Then I had an inspiration. Maybe he was determined to get me, so he would play hard to get.

_Two can play at that game, buddy._

Now I knew what to do, I would play hard to get. However, my objective would be to remain single, as opposed to dating him.

Yes, that is what I would do.

"Done!" squealed Bea, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Thanks, now downstairs to my torment."

"Oh, how bad could it be? Good food, pleasant conversation, all dressed up like, it must be torture."

As much as she jests, she really does know how hard it is for me to put up with my parents. She isn't a big fan of them either. In fact, the only reason that she has stayed working in this house was because she thought of me as her daughter.

If she did leave, I would probably die.

She helped me up and gave me balance as I stepped into my fancy matching 1" heels. As much as I hated 1" heels, they were the only kind of heels allowed for me to wear at the family dinner.

Lucky me.

I stood before my bedroom door, silently willing th door to not open so that I would have an excuse not to go downstairs. But the door did open, smoothly and perfectly, like everything else in this house, and I was forced to step out into the hallway.

Bea led me downstairs but stopped before the dining room door and turned back to look at me. She had an expression on her face that was extremely pitying and mouthed, "I'm sorry." Then she turned back to the door and opened it slowly, escorting me in.

Our dining room is definitely something to be admired. It ahs marbled floors, a very long wooden table, and tapestries on every wall, of which there were eight. There were also two stone statues of cupids on either side of the main entrance.

But even more glorious then the room, my parents sat at the table: my father at the end, my mother to his right. My mother, Abigail, is quite beautiful herself. She too has long blonde hair and perfect features. She also has the most amazingly blue eyes and a slim body. My father, Richard Watson III, has incredibly well kept, with dark brown hair, bold features, and my eyes. I get my height from him for my mother is only 5'5".

Bea led me into the room and pulled out my chair. As I sat down, I saw my parent's eyes gleaming at me, as though I was a project they had just completed and they were ready to show it off.

Lord, how I loathed that look.

Now that I had arrived, the servants started bring in our salads. That is another perk of having such rich parents, we have an amazing chef. The salads had a lovely raspberry vinaigrette dressing and the leaves were all hand washed and prepared. Heaven.

After being served, my parents immediately started eating, but I waited and thanked the server, Bernard. My parents looked up at me when I did that and raised their eyebrows; they think that thanking the help is low class.

I looked down at my plate and mentally rolled my eyes. My parents could be such pricks.

I worked my way through my salad, but I slowly began to get nervous; usually, by this time, my parents would have started talking to me. However, they just sat there, watching me eat as they ate bits of their own meal.

After our salads were finished, our servants came directly out and cleared the dirty, empty plates. They came right back out with the main course: meat lasagna with an extra piece of garlic bread on each plate.

My mouth began to water, but my head began to wonder. _Why would Chef Francesco make my favorite meal today? Do the servants know something I don't?_ He usually only made my favorite foods on days when I would need comfort at the dinner table.

Just as I was about to write it off and place the first, deliciously smelling bite in my welcoming mouth, my father began to speak.

"I think it is time we discussed your future."

I nearly lost my appetite. In point of fact, if it had been any other meal, I would have stopped eating altogether, for when my father started a conversation with that line, it usually meant that I was in for some bad news.

My mom saw my expression and, of course, misinterpreted.

"Now, darling, don't worry! We aren't going to send you to college."

"Well, thank you. I'm glad I have that load off my shoulder," I replied. In my mind it was said sarcastically, but when it was in actuality stated, it sounded pure as snow.

My mother smiled, seeming genuinely gladdened by my response.

"No, but we would like to talk to you about what you are going to do after you graduate in May," my father said, retaking the dominant position in the conversation.

Super. I wonder what the topic will be tonight; what I would spend the rest of my life doing was my best guess.

"Yes Father, what did you have in mind?" I asked sweetly, like any good, innocent daughter of thirteen might do.

"Well, as you know, you are eventually going to be married. My dear, if you want a say in who you wish to marry, you must tell us. I told your mother that you had shown no interest in any certain boys and that you would, therefore, have no objection to our choosing a suitable husband for you. However, she insisted that I at least let you have a small say in your future. Which is why I am now asking you, is there anyone who you would want to be married to?" he said this calmly, as if we were discussing the weather.

I simply stared at my parents in awe. I truly had not expected them to discuss my future marriage before I graduated school. Then I remembered that my father had asked me a question.

"Father, this is quite the question to spring on my unexpectedly. I must say that I have no certain person in mind. However, I would like to be part of the eventual decision after you have come up with a list of suitable husbands."

Something tugged at the back of my brain. I knew what it was; it was the memory of the boy who had aroused jealousy in me for the first time, who had caused me to feel an odd sensation in my stomach that was completely unfamiliar to me, the one who I could not predict.

My parents exchanged a glance and my mother shrugged. In response, my father raised his eyebrow at her, but seemed to be considering. He finally turned back at me with a small, business-like smile on his powerful face.

"Very well, it is agreed. You may enjoy the rest of your meal now." He had, of course, noticed that I had stopped eating.

I smiled back, the same cold, yet, agreeing smile on my face and nodded. Then I turned back to eat my lasagna, yet this time, I was accompanied by an ominous feeling in my heart.

k, so thats chapter 3...next chapter goes back to carlisle...im excited


	6. again, not really a chapter

My dear, patient readers

I know I am probably not the first to send one of these pleading emails for your forgivness

But my computer has been disconnected from the internet and anyother server for at a few weeks now…im still waiting on the geek squad to come and fix it

But I will assure you that I have the next few chapters written and as soon as it is fixed

It shall be posted!

Always,

Alicatk


	7. Chapter 4 adventures in the night

Alright, my lovely readers, because I luv u soooooo mucho…I retyped the first half of the 4th chapter and am posting it from a friends computer…

Im sooo srry bout my internet problems as of lately…until recently I really respected the geek squad…but they have lost all possible amount of amiability they once had with me!!!

I hope to have chapter 5 up soon!!!

Chapter 4

Adventures in the Night

After we led Edward into the sitting room, Esme sat next to Edward on the large maroon settee while I went to sit in front of them in my green plush chair.

I looked at Edward and thought, _Now, you must explain what you have done these past three years. In full detail, I know Esme is dying to catch up on your life…and you know I am too._

Edward nodded then took a deep, completely unnecessary, breath. It was unnecessary because vampires don't need to breathe, we mostly did it for our sense of smell.

Then Edward started.

"When I first left, I went to Chicago. Without anyone of them knowing it, I checked up on some of the people I had been acquainted with before my transformation. It was so strange, seeing all of these people who had previously been my age now thirteen years older than me. Then, I don't know, I got angry that they had survived the epidemic and that I hadn't. So… I killed one of them. He was a boy who had been very standoffish to people who were, in general, below his standard. I didn't understand why God had wanted to keep him behind but surrender me to the fever.

"So I killed him. But it didn't go smoothly. I followed him to a dark alley that was a shortcut he took to get home. Then, I ran in front of him and blocked his way.

"At first he was surprised, then he became angry. He was yelling at me for being a stupid teenager and that I was to remove myself from his path when he suddenly stopped. Then he walked closer to me and he peered into my face. At that moment, his thoughts exploded with confusion.

"He looked into my eyes and said one word, 'Edward'. 'Yes,' I replied, staring him down, for at this moment I was completely insane in my jealousy. 'I am he,' and I lept to devour him. But right before his thoughts ended, I heard him wishing that he had had more time with his wife and two daughters.

"After I finished with him, I was proud." Edward then looked at me sheepishly, "I was proud that I had become what I was meant to be, that I wasn't scared of my fate as you were. But then, after my actions had set in, I realized that I had just killed a father. I had just killed a man who had two children and a wife who he loved very much.

"At first I couldn't live with myself. I started considering suicide when I reached some sort of enlightenment. I had felt guilty because I had killed a good man, even if he hadn't been good as a teenager, he had eventually turned into a wholesome man. But what if I could feed the way I was meant to, and still not feel guilty? I decided that if I killed the murderers, the rapists, and the otherwise evil souls, then I would cease to feel this way.

"And that's what I did. My first time, I found a rapist who was about to rape a young girl on her way home from evening church. Just as he had thrown her down, I leapt down from the roof of the building I had been watching from. I grabbed him from atop the young girl and she sat in the shadows and watched as I fed off the wicked man who had been about to hurt her. When I finished, I allowed myself to calm down a bit before I turned to look at her.

"I had expected her thoughts to be full of admiration and gratitude that I had saved her life. But instead, I was greeted with thoughts of fear and panic. She looked at me for the monster I was and ran away. I could have easily caught her and told her to be grateful, that I had just saved her pathetic life, but I was just stunned.

"I reasoned with myself that this girl was irrational, but after witnessing sixteen girls afterwards that suffered the same inability to be rational, I realized that I had probably scarred these females mentally for the rest of their lives.

"So I stuck to murderers and gang members, only hunting the rapists if I was able to catch them before they attempted to harm the girls. I was blessed with the ability to know what they were thinking, so obviously, I only caught the guilty.

"However, I would often run across villains who were only acting out because of desperation. Some men were thieves so that they could put bread on their table for their family. Some men had been driven insane due to some unforgivable act that another human had committed against them. No matter how much I wanted to believe that everyone I killed was truly evil, it wasn't the truth."

He paused, looking up at us from his lap with pain in his eyes. I could see how much this was hurting him to relive these moments of his past. Then, his look turned more resolute, and he continued on.

"I tried to justify my murders. I made myself think that I was making the world a safer place for those who deserved it. However, I was never able to sleep the night after a feeding; I could always hear the thoughts of the victims wishing that they had more time of earth, that if they did, they would change their ways.

"I became secluded from everyone, even other vampires if they came to the city I was staying in. I could think of nothing except my recent kill or the person I was stalking as my next victim. I stayed in the shadows, I didn't even let the sunlight touch me through a window.

"I eventually became aware of my depression and knew I had to do something about it. I knew that the only way recover to my old self was to go back to my old diet, the one you had raised me on. So I spent several months feeding off animals and relearning to control my urges in a forest in northern Canada."

He looked at us with questioning eyes. I was curious about several parts of his story, but one stood out the most.

"Why didn't you just come back to us when you decided to stop feeding on humans?" I asked. I could hear the hurt in my voice.

"I was afraid you wouldn't want to take me back. I was afraid you wouldn't accept me." Edward said quietly.

Esme stood up quickly, yet smoothly and gracefully, and walked the few steps to Edward and kneeled down by his knees. Her eyes were full of confusion.

"I knew you still loved me, Esme. But, I just wasn't sure if I would be accepted," Edward responded to her unspoken question. He sounded a bit ashamed of himself.

Esme shook her head and pulled Edward onto the ground beside her. Then she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly, as if she would never let go.

I watched this from my seat, smiling slightly. I never ceased to be amazed at the amount of love that Esme could have for people. Compassion I understood, but I had never loved like she had.

After several minutes of intense embracing, Esme pulled apart and walked over to me.

"He has not had the comforts of a house in too long. Take a breath and you will see I speak the truth." She evidently thought he needed to wash. I turned to Edward and considered him for a second before I spoke.

"Esme has just informed me that you need to bathe, Edward. However, I have a better idea. Go put suitable bathing pants and join us in the bathing pool," I suggested. He must have liked the idea for he finally had the smile that had been absent from his face all evening back. He vanished from the room and up the stairs.

I back to Esme and she grinned at me. If I didn't know any better, I would have said she was had consumed to much wine, but vampires do not become drunk, for we do not drink wine. More's the pity.

I reached out and grabbed her hand and I led her up to our bedroom. She put on her swimming dress while I put on my swimming pants. I must say, in the eight years I had known her, the beauty she possessed never became expected. She caught me appraising her and she cocked her head to the side as she smiled flirtatiously at me. No, I never got used to her.

She ended up wearing her blue garment with white spots. I loved the way it fit her: hanging to her curves and stopping short at her mid-thigh. Her skin was as white as the polka-dots on the dress. I wore a pair of trousers that stopped at the knee, as was suitable for such clothes to be cut. It was still rather uncomfortable for me to wear them. Before a few years ago when I had built my first pool, I had never had the need to own a swimming outfit. I had never worn pants that did not go down to my feet.

Esme noticed my pained expression at the clothes. She walked over and whispered in my ear.

"I think they look ravishing on you."


	8. Chapter 8

I'm sorry everyone… I have worked out a new system so I hope to be posting more often!

This is the second part of ch. 4

And no…I don't own twilight

I smiled and turned around to look at her, but saw Edward standing in the doorway. He was looked as if he felt slightly out of place.

_You are always welcome here, Edward, _I thought, knowing he would hear me. He smiled and nodded but still looked unsure.

Esme too turned and looked at Edward. He made a greater show of feeling content, no doubt feeling the need of it from her mind.

"Are you two ready to go?" asked Edward. We nodded in response. "All right then, I must admit, I have never swam in a private pool, just the ocean. Shall we head down?" He headed downstairs as Esme and I followed. It was just like him to get excited about something, but for some reason, his actions didn't ring true. I felt like he was putting on a show for us.

By the time Esme and I had reached the patio door, we were just able to see Edwards feet disappearing into the water. I smiled wryly to myself.

"Perhaps he only came home for the pool?" Esme remarked sarcastically. It truly wasn't her best joke, but her words did succeed in making my laugh. It was amazing how she was always able to lighted my mood; just by hearing the quiet optimism in her voice, I though that maybe, just maybe, everything would be alright again.

I looked at her and just couldn't help kissing her lightly on her full, alluring lips. She really has to be one of the most beautiful creatures in this world. I pulled away from the kiss, for I felt someone watching me. Treading water in the deeper end of the pool, Edward was watching us: again, looking as though he felt slightly out of place.


	9. Chapter 9

And here's Ch. 5

I love you so review

I don't own twilight

Chapter 5

The Battle Begins

I woke that morning, after a dreamless sleep, to find myself shaking with excitement. I stretched my arms and sat up in bed. I stayed like that for a moment, just thinking about what was going to happen during the day. I had made up my mind to torture _him _by giving just enough to make him think I was interested, then deny him when he acted on his suspicions.

Yes, today I was going to begin the battle, the battle that would put Marks in his place. He was going to learn the hard way that I was to be left alone; a silent beauty too far above him to allow him to steal her heart.

I grinned in anticipation. I really am not a mean person, I just have to get my way.

Besides, according to the conversation with my parents last night, I was to be married soon. And it would not be to Lee Marks, it would be to some high and mighty son of some high and mighty rich man.

Not that I was anticipating my impending marriage, it was just inevitable, and it gave me a sense of being more important to society than to myself. A feeling that made me feel…powerful.

I crawled out of bed. However, as soon as I stood up, it seemed as though the world was spinning and that the floor was no longer below me and the ceiling no longer above me. I fell back onto the bed in shock. This had never happened before, I had no idea what it meant. My mother often complained of "headaches" at parties but this couldn't be anything like that.

I decided it was probably nothing and stood up again, this time slowly and cautiously. I definitely didn't want to repeat what had happened a minute before. Definitely not. My caution paid off and I was able to walk around the room without having the previous symptoms.

I strolled to my closet, already putting an outfit together before I had opened the door. I reached in and pulled out my red dress with the white polka-dots. It was rather low-cut and decided to add a white lacy brazier underneath it. I slowly slipped on my nude stockings and red shoes high heels on, still thinking about the day before me.

Before I stood up to leave my room, I realized that I was looking forward to seeing him almost as much as destroying him.

_Forget about it, _I thought, _He isn't worth the space in your thoughts._ He couldn't be.

I smiled mischievously and skipped out of my room and down the gala steps. Bea saw me and raised her eyebrows.

"Someone's in a better mood," she noted. "What's put ya in such a fine disposition this morn?"

I smiled sweetly at her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. She just smiled in return and led me to the dining room.

Set on the table was a warm plate of eggs, sausages, and toast with jam. Lovely.

I sat and voraciously broke my fast. I would have to calm down, I was much too excited for my own good.

Within ten minutes my I was in the car on my way to school with Ty. He noticed my bright eyes as well.

"My, my Miss Rosalie, you're lookin' mighty sunny. Feelin' bettern yesterday?"

I glanced slyly at him.

"Well, I don't know. What could have possibly given you that impression?"

We laughed. I don't know why I was so happy, no, happy wasn't the right word, giddy. Perhaps it was just the energy shooting through my veins as I thought of competition. This must be how a thoroughbred feels before a race.

Before long we pulled into the school.

He stopped the car, hopped out, and crossed around the front end. His abnormally long legs quickly brought him to my door, which he opened slowly, and offered me his hand. I grasped it lightly and allowed myself to be pulled out of the car.

Once again, I must have changed positions too quickly for my head started to throb. Not so badly as it had been when I crawled out of bed, but enough to make me loose my balance and fall into Ty's arms.

"Miss Watson! Are you alright?"

I was stunned for a few moments, unable to respond. Ty leaned closer and peered worriedly at me. My head resettled and I was able to concentrate again.

"Yes Ty, I'm fine. Just stood up too quickly I guess." I smiled, attempting to ease the tension, but the grin felt false on my lips.

"But…"

"Ty!" I interrupted. "I'm fine." For some reason, I didn't want him to think about my momentary lack of…I don't know what.

I smiled again, warning him with my eyes. I pushed away from him and straightened myself out. He still looked worried, but he nodded and handed me by bag. I took it from him, thanking him silently, for both favors, and turned toward the school.

I stood there, thinking about my fumbles this morning. Fumbling is not something I usually do; I am known for my grace, poise, and flowing gait. I do not recall ever having fallen before. Perhaps it was from the excitement.

Excitement.

I had forgotten! I smiled earnestly. At least I had my impeding confrontation with Lee to brighten my day.

The thrill began to creep down through my veins until I was positively shaking. Taking a deep breath, I resettled my bag on my shoulders and headed into the school.

I walked under the brick arches that rose over the main entrance and found everyone in their usual haunt: sitting on the benches in front of the school's library. Our library wasn't much of a library for it was only two years old and only had about one hundred books, but it was still where everyone went to "study" before school.

Viviane saw me coming and reacted accordingly. She bolted up, threw her hand in the air and waved madly at me, as if she though I wouldn't see her. What an idiot.

"Rosalie, oh Rosalie! You will never guess what Lee has been telling us."

I grinned internally. _So Lee was here already. Perfect._

"No, Viviane, I couldn't imagine."

"Well, he was telling us about where he lived previously. He says he lived in Annie Apoliss, Maryland!"

"Annapolis," Lee corrected. He was sitting, surrounded by about twenty people who seemed to be hanging on his every word.

"So as I was saying, he says he had sooooooo many friends there that he didn't know what to do with them. And, apparently, Annie Apoliss is a town by the ocean, so he had a boat that he sailed on all the time!"

"Really, if that is so, then why would Lee have to move here?" I asked innocently, knowing full well that I was being standoffish.

"Well," Lee started. "My dad got transferred here because the company is starting a new factory a few miles south of the city." He didn't seem fazed at all by my less then receptive attitude.

"Aw, well isn't that quaint! Does your daddy have to move around often for work?" I was going to put Lee in his place if it was the last thing I did.

"Not really, no. Just every once in a while when the company grows bigger and needs more factories." Again, he didn't seem to notice. Either that, or he just pretended not too. "Haven't you ever moved to a different town?"

Everyone laughed, they knew how absurd his question was.

"No, Lee. My daddy never has to move around, he owns his own company. He has contracted other people do his business for him." I smiled scornfully at him.

"Well my dad…" He was cut off by the bell. I had won this round, but it didn't show on his face. He seemed just slightly disappointed that our conversation had not continued. Odd.

I would have to watch out for him. He was a tricky monster.

Not wanting to look awkward, I bent over, lightly plucked my bag up from the bench and strutted towards my first class of the day, history. I was trying so hard to look completely uninterested in the boy still gathering his belongings behind me, that I managed to trip over my slippered feet.

_What is going on with me today?_ I felt incredibly thrown off by my lack of balance, but I managed to keep going without drawing an immense amount of attention to myself. I had been trained to know what to do if I mess up in public: pretend it didn't happen.

I drew my bag close to me, feeling suddenly vulnerable. Suddenly my entire life seems to be thrown off balance. I hugged my bag, trying to draw some strength from it, just enough to keep me heading towards history class.

I finally reached the door to the classroom and I noticed for the first time the respect I have gathered at school. Some girls who were just ahead of me noticed I was standing behind them and looked at each other. Then the one on the left, a mousy brunette whose name might have been Alexandria, opened the door and held it open for me.

I stopped for a moment and looked at her. _Does this happen everyday?_ The possible Alexandria started shifting her feet, every bit of her body language showing that she was starting to feel awkward.

I drew myself out of my reverie and thanked her.

It was her turn to stare in shock. Apparently I take for granted the reverence of my fellow students. In a full switch of positions, I began to feel awkward. However, instead of showing my feelings, I walked past the brunette and headed toward my seat. Secretly looking back over my shoulder, I saw the girl sitting down, still staring at me. I smiled silently to myself; I had probably just earned her loyalty forever just because I acknowledged her.

I was blown away again at my power.

I began contemplating myself again when Miss Becker walked in the door. I always felt sorry for my female teachers. They would only be able to teach until they got married, then they wouldn't be allowed because once they enter into that sacred bond, the school administrators felt they would get pregnant, therefore asking for a leave with pay. I'm just guessing when I say this, but I think the school board has better things to do then take care of their teachers while on leave.

Miss Becker probably had at the most two years left teaching before some sop snapped her up. If she managed to remain single that long. After spending so much extra time at school to learn to be a teacher, they should be allowed to teach for more then the time they remain single.

As usual when I thought about this injustice, I began to feel an intense feeling of anger build up inside me. After I am married, I will appeal to the state government to try to win more rights for our women teachers.

"Hello class…" Miss Becker started her lecture for the day, no doubt more nonsense about the Italians becoming evil after the fall of Rome. The textbooks still held their vendettas against our enemies from the World War. Really, history books should have more information about the reasons behind the rising tensions between us and Germany.

I understand the need for the current generation to learn about the history of the world, but I think that we should learn the facts instead of the opinions of the government.

From the way Miss Becker gives her lectures, she doesn't believe in the textbook either; but, she needs her job so she has to teach from the school standards. Again, I can't help but pity her.

I continued to think about the injustice that is my teacher's life all throughout first and second class, which is mathematics, something I will never really have to know. Finally the bell signaled the end of second period. I started to stand up when I felt a presence behind me. I closed my eyes, praying for patience, as the voice spoke.

"Rosalie?"

I turned and saw my usual "after second class stalker", Maxwell Callas. He had a truly unfortunate case of acne and wore huge spectacles that seemed to make his eyes become magnified behind them to thrice their size. I truly don't understand his pathetic fascination with following me, but I try to put up with him, after all, his father owns an enormous shipping company. Who knows, this pathetic excuse for a human could end up being my father's idea of a perfect husband. Hang me.

Once he saw my attention had been grasped by his squeaky peal of my name, he started to get excited. Not a pretty picture. He started perspiring all over and got red splotches on his face and neck.

I tried to hide my disgusted reaction, needless to say, not completely succeeding.

I picked up my bag and started off towards Choir that every student had third period with Maxwell scampering along behind.

"Yes, what is it Maxwell?" Manners were such a trial sometimes.

"Well, that bag looks a little heavy for you and I was just wondering if you might like me to carry it for you?" he sputtered out. By this time we had reached the main wing that connected almost every building.

I drew a deep breath and prepared to turn him down but stopped when I heard a voice other than my own answer his question.

"No, that's alright Max, I've got it from here."

I stiffened as I felt a pair of hand lightly but forcefully remove my bag from my right shoulder. I started to feel an overwhelming rush of gratitude towards my savior until I realized whose voice had spoken.

I whirled around and found myself staring into a very large, and, though I hate to admit it, very appealing chest. I lifted my head up and found myself looking into the beautiful green eyes that had so distracted me during English the previous day.

"Well, alright I guess," I distantly heard Max whine as his hopes were destroyed for the day.

As soon as I was sure Maxwell had left the immediate vicinity, I narrowed my eyes and pursed my lips.

"Who do you think you are? What makes you think you can just march up and take my bag without asking?" I vented, without even thinking to at least keep up the pretenses of being civil.

"Well, I thought the appropriate reaction would have been a 'Thank you' at least," Lee stated with a small smile playing along the edge of his mouth.

He turned and started towards the stage used during choir class as it was the only room large enough to hold the entire school. I stood there for a second shaking my head at him with furious eyes, when I realized he was still carrying my bag.

I hurried after him, my shoes making a slight "click clack" on the cement outside the theatre. I managed to catch up to him fairly quickly. The fact that Lee had made me run to keep up with _him_ infuriated me. I felt like some stupid dog running after its owner.

He saw me walking slowly next to him and turned his head toward me, laughing when he saw my animated expression. However, he was smart enough not to say anything until he left my bag in the pile by the door. He saw I was going to continue to the risers without him so he crossed in front of my path and stopped there, barring my way.

"Again, I believe the proper response would be 'Thank you' but by the look of your flushed complexion, it wont be forthcoming," he stated, smirking the entire time.

I opened my mouth, closed it, then spoke quietly, but with enough force in it to quell even my father, "Stop. You know what you just did was completely degrading to me. However, I would be willing to forgive you with an apology," I finished staring him down. However, the reaction I had hoped for did not appear.

Instead, he burst out laughing. After about a full minute of what looked like side splitting glee, he managed to draw a breath and respond.

"I was not aware that my actions were degrading. In point of fact, I believed I was saving you from an unpleasant experience." At this time he stopped to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I apologize for offering the great Rosalie help, but I must say in my defense, that it was the first time my offer has not been warmly accepted." He was choking on his laughter again.

I am sure I looked like a demon on fire, so great was my wrath. I completely broke down and did something I had long ago promised never to do: I slapped him. Forcefully. Right across the cheek.

There was a hushed intake of breath from everyone present in the room, which, needless to say, was nearly the entire school. They were in shock, I didn't need to look at their faces to know it. This was not usual Rosalie Hale behavior.

I felt my eyes widen in amazement at my physical outburst as I raised my hand to my eyes so I could see if the limp object that still felt tingly was really attached to my arm. In disbelief, I once again lowered my hand and looked back up at Lee. To my astonishment, he was still smiling, though now it looked more like a smirk than amusement.

I was so confused by his reaction, that I walked away and headed towards the risers without apologizing. I realized this after several steps and I turned around to…but he was gone: only the door slowly closing in his wake.

I rushed out of the theatre and after him in the hall. Again, it hit me subconsciously that my shoes were making a excess of noise again. I caught up to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

He stopped and slowly turned towards me, still smiling that all-knowing smile.

"Yes?"

"Lee, I am so incredibly…"

"No you aren't," he interrupted. "But it's alright, you can apologize profusely to me later."

After finishing this statement, he turned back in the direction he had been traveling previously and left me standing alone, perplexed as to his strange being.


End file.
